Melanite
by Mr.Mike001
Summary: When a new gem comes to earth, it brings with it danger, understanding, friendship and many unexpected surprises. Rated M for future chapters. Sorry if this is a bad summery. (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first Steven Universe story. And my first in a long time. Too long if you ask me. I won't get into why, it's personal. But I plan to post something every few days know. So without further delay lets get to it.**

 **And as a side note this takes place after 'Full Disclosure'.**

An Unexpected Guest

 **Location: Science and Research Building 1 (Homeworld)**

"So in conclusion, the subject is responding well to the tests ma'am," said the small blue gem, looking at the data on her data recorder.

"Good. Once it is fully operational those Crystal Gems will regret the day they were made," said the larger, yellow figure.

"However, the defect is still present. We have tried to treat it, but nothing works."

The larger figure turned around and looked out her window, deep in thought.

'I need this in order to eliminate those annoying pests. But if this defect continues to persist we will need to start over. And considering even our best scientists agreed this success was a fluke, that would not be good.'

She turned back to the small gem and and said, "Erase its memories and replace them with new ones. Something sad, like it was in the war and Rose and her allies killed its friends, or something like that. And once that is in place, we will make our move. Know go Topaz."

The last part was said with such malice that it would have made the small gems spine shiver, if she had one. She quickly walked out saying, "Yes, Yellow Diamond. Right away."

'Well. Know that this is almost complete, I will finally be rid of them. And hopefully it will succeed where Jasper and Peridot have most likely failed,' she thought, laughing.

As the Topaz walked down the halls she could literally feel the tension and stress leave her body. She hated being the one to report to Yellow Diamond about this. But that was the price of being the senior scientist, and part of one of the biggest projects in Gem history.

She stepped on a platform at the end of the hall and pressed the down button. It went down one floor, and she headed straight for the only room on the floor.

'At least it's never a long walk from here to there.'

Upon opening the door she saw her assistant working on a computer. As well as several other gems on the lower level standing around a large glass tube filled with restraining gel and their subject.

"Hello Sunstone," she said to her assistant.

"Hello. What did Yellow Dimond say?"

"Always to the point. Well I have good news. It is almost time to put our work to use. Our orders are to wipe its memory and then implant a new one. Nothing complicated, just something to make it hate the Crystal gems. Then it will be time to unleash it," she replied, looking at the figure in the tube.

"Really. That is good news. Well we best not delay. I will initiate the mind wipe now."

Sunstone was nervous, she had come this far and this development meant she would have to move faster then she thought. She started the process and looked at Topaz. She was watching the tube very closely.

Sunstone carefully reached into her boot and pulled out a small remote. With her finger on the button she watched the screen. When the wipe was done and the screen flashed the word 'Complete' she pressed the button and put the remote away.

Just as Topaz was about to speak there was a loud noise that shook the building. A few of the scientist lost their balance and fell but it was the message over the intercom that got to them.

'Attention everyone there seems to have been an explosion on the lower levels of the building. I would like to ask that you all please evacuate the premises immediately.'

Everyone else in the room was gone by the time the message was done. The only two left were Topaz and Sunstone.

"Topaz, get out of here!"

"No I need to save my research."

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it. Just get out."

"No! This my greatest work. I will not risk it being destroyed, or worse, taken by those rebels."

It was clear that she wasn't going to leave. That means Sunstone had to take drastic action to ensure the success of her mission. Without a word she touched the gem on her hip and drew her dagger. She walked over to Topaz, placed her hand over the gems mouth, and stabbed her.

The gem started to glow, and was quickly pulled into hers. Sunstone put her on the ground and pierced her, breaking her gem into several pieces.

She stood up and pressed a large red button on the console. This sent several pulses of high voltage electricity through the subject, causing it to revert back to its gem. Sun hopped over the console and ran to the tube.

With a quick punch the glass broke and the gel spilled all over the floor. She grabbed the black stone, put it in her boot, and ran for the exit.

 **Location: Unknown (Home world)**

She managed to get away undetected, and ran to the place she was instructed. She took the gem out of her boot and bubbled it. Placing it near the bench, she grabbed the transport pod and the video recorder.

She placed the bubble and recorder in the pod and closed it up. She picked up a controller and started setting the location.

"Sector HR, Coordinates X 52, Y 84. Planet Earth, home of the Crystal Gems."

She opened a small hatch, just big enough for it to get out. She was about to press the send when she heard a banging on the door, fallowed by an angry voice.

"Open this door. We know it was you. We saw the security footage. You set and detonated the bomb, shattered the scientist in charge, and stole the subject. You have five seconds to comply."

She immediately pressed the controls and the pod started to float up. It went through the hole and remained stationary for a second. Then it shot up into the sky and into space going close to the speed of light.

That same instant the door was broken down and several large gems holding weapons rushed in. Sun didn't put up a fight, her job was over. She could be shattered for all she cared. Her job is done.

"Where is it?" Yelled a gem that was clearly in charge.

"Out of my hands and out of your reach. You won't get anything out of me."

"We'll see."

 **Location: Beach City (Earth)**

Steven yawned as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. He hopped out of bed and walked downstairs. Normally he would have seen Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl in the living room, but he didn't see them.

He would have questioned this but his stomach growled so he went to the kitchen for some breakfast, but found a note on the counter.

'Dear Steven,

We got a lead on where Peridot is. We would have taken you with but Garnet said we kept you out too late last night and to let you sleep. We will see you soon, hopefully.

Love you, Pearl'

He put the note back, shrugged, and got his breakfast. Sat on the couch, turned on the t.v. and ate his cereal. When he was done he put his bowl in the sink. Completely unaware of the danger heading his way at 600 million miles an hour.

He went upstairs to get a set of clothes. Went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. When he was done he put his pajamas in the hamper.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash outside the house. He ran outside to see what happened. From the porch he saw a large hole in the beach. He ran down the steps and to the hole. When he got there he looked down and saw a large metal ball.

Steven slid down the slope and slowly approached it. He knew the best thing to do would be to wait for the gems, but he had a feeling in his gut that he needed to take a look. And that decision would prove to be a very dangerous one, but also very necessary.

The ball was orange, the size of a bowling ball, and smooth. He touched it, and instantly pulled his hand back. It didn't hurt him, but he felt something weird. He touched it again and felt a sense of life in it.

"Wow. It's like there's something in it. Something... lonely and scared. What could be in this thing?"

He climbed up the slope and looked around. No one had come to the beach yet, so he assumed no one was. He slid back down and started to think.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to just leave it here. Mind as well take it to the temple. I just hope I can lift it."

He grabbed it and started to pull. To his surprise it lifted of the ground very easily, causing him to fall backwards. He looked at it for a second, then turned around and started crawling up. It took longer then before, but he did it. He dusted himself off, picked up the ball, and ran for the house.

Steven put the ball on the living room table and sat on the couch. He watched it for a few minutes trying to think of a way to get it open. Thinking of nothing, he picked it back up and took a closer look at it.

It was just an ordinary, metal ball. Until he got a closer look. On one 'side' of it was a weird mark, only slightly lighter then the rest of it. He turned it and realized it was a hand. He looked at his, then back at it.

Steven took a deep breath, held it, and put his hand on the mark. There was a small flash and a mechanical sound as a portion of the ball lifted up, revealing it was half hollow. And inside, Steven saw what looked to be a black box, and a bubble with a gem inside.

He looked at it, now seriously considering whether he should have brought it into the house. He gently lifted it out, being careful not to pop it. It was about the size of an average gem, black as coal with purple streaks, and shaped like a square.

Carefully, he put it on the table, then reached for the box. It was small, rectangular, and could be opened. He flipped the cover, and saw a screen on one part, and a few buttons on the other part. He was about to press one, when he heard a pop.

He turned around and saw the gem in the air, glowing. But instead of the usual white light, it was a purplish black. The light started to change shape, into the form of a person. When it stopped Steven was both confused and afraid.

It was just taller than Pearl, slim but still with some muscles. A blank expression on its face. It wore a form-fitting, black jumpsuit, had jet-black hair down to its shoulders, and completely black eyes. But the confusing part was that instead of being a she like gems were supposed to be, it was a he.

It just stood there for a few seconds. It looked around the room, finally focusing on Steven. This made Steven back up a step, not knowing what the gem was going to do. However, it didn't have time to do anything just as soon as it formed, it fell over, unconscious.

Steven waited to see if it was faking, but when the gem didn't move he took a few steps towards it. It still did nothing, so he took a few more steps. After doing this two more times he was standing right over it. He nudged it a couple times.

He didn't feel right just leaving it on the ground, even if it looked scary. So he hesitantly grabbed its hand and carefully dragged it to the couch. He then, just barely. lifted it up, and set it down. Breathing heavily as he sat down next to it.

So Steven sat there for an hour and a half watching t.v., occasionally looking over at him to see if he was awake, always ready to bring out his bubble if he needed it. Finally, after the what felt like an eternity, he heard the warp pad. Suddenly realizing he didn't even think about what to tell the gems he became nervous.

He ran over to them with a somewhat faked smile and attempted to distract them, "Hey guys! How did it go?"

"Hi Steven. It didn't go well. Peridot got away," said Pearl.

"Well how about we go look some more. Come on. Let's go, away from here," he said while trying to push Garnet to the pad.

They all looked at him, knowing something was going on. Garnet pushed him back a little and folded her arms. Each of them knew he was hiding something. But Garnet was the one who was going to get it out of him.

"Steven, what are you hiding from us?" she asked.

"N-Nothing," he replied, looking everywhere but at her.

The three of them looked at each other, not falling for it. But when they looked back to Steven, they were horrified to see a figure dressed in black standing behind him.

 **So there it is. Please leave a review for me to see if there is anything I can improve on, and be sure to tell me what you think. Your reaction will be what determines if I proceed with this story. Good reaction, more frequent updates. Bad, I may discontinue it.**

 **And as one last note I will be taking requests for ideas for chapters, but only after chapter 5. I want to build his character first. And if you're an anonymous reviewer, give me some way of giving you the credit for the idea.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

All five gems just stood there. Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and even the normally stoic Garnet, were in shock. And the black gem in front of Steven was just staring at them. No one moved a muscle for what seemed like hours, until finally Pearl spoke.

"Steven! Get away from there," she frantically said, her spear materializing in her hand.

"Run Steven, we'll cover you," added Amethyst, drawing their whip.

"Steven... don't move. I'm coming to get you," said Garnet.

She didn't have to worry about that. Stevens legs were shaking so bad he wouldn't have been able to move if he wanted. All he could do was stare up at the figure in front of him.

Slowly, Garnet crept forward. She kept one eye on Steven, one on the new gem, and one on Pearl and Amethyst. She didn't want Steven to make a wrong move. Or have Pearl and Amethyst to provoke it. But she especially didn't want it to suddenly attack.

But the closer she got, the more she got this feeling in her gut that they didn't need to worry. And her instincts said the same thing. However, as much as she trusted her gut and instincts she would feel better if Steven was away from it.

When she was a few inches behind him, she reached down and picked him up. But she stopped. Taking a very close look at Steven, she noticed he had no shadow. This was troubling, but she wasn't concerned with that now. With Steven safely tucked under her arm she stood up and started to back away. But before she got too far, she and the gem locked eyes.

She froze. She had no idea what she was looking at. They seemed emotionless. But she saw something in them. They were kind, intelligent, curious, and... scared. But at the same time they exuded power. So much so, that it actually made Garnet feel something new: fear.

She audibly gulped, and continued to move back. The trip back was just as slow. And when she got there she put Steven down, who was quickly pulled into a hug by Pearl, and huddled them together.

"Alright. Now we need to figure out what to do."

"What do ya mean Garnet? Lets beat this gem down," said Amethyst, yelling in a hushed tone.

"I have a feeling that would be a bad idea. This gem is powerful. I can tell just by its eye that it could kill each of us if it wanted."

"Then why hasn't it? And for that matter how did it get here?" asked Pearl.

They looked at each other for a second. Then they all looked to Steven, who was trying to look everywhere but at them. Even choosing to look at the gem behind him instead.

"Steven?" questioned Pearl, crossing her arms. "Do you want to tell us something?"

He sighed, realizing there was no point in denying it. So he looked at them and said, "While you guys were gone this weird ball landed on the beach. It looked like it was gem technology so I brought it inside. I was going to leave it for you, but my curiosity got to me. I opened it and found his gem in s bubble, and a weird thing. The bubble popped and he came out, and fainted. I put him on the couch and waited for you."

As Steven spoke Garnet noticed he had his shadow back. But then she noticed Pearl didn't have hers. She looked up, still listening to Steven, and saw the gem right behind Pearl. When Steven finished she heard Amethyst say, "Wow. That was a bad idea even by my standards."

"We can talk later. We need to handle this now. How do we know if it's a threat or not?" asked Pearl.

"I don't think it is," said Garnet. The others looked at her for an explanation. "If it was it could have killed Pearl several times by now." She them motioned behind them. They each turned around to see the gem a couple of inches from Pearl. Before she could do anything Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder.

"Don't move. I think... it's studying you."

They all froze. It looked her up and down, then raised its hand and lightly put it on her face, gently rubbing. It moved down her face to her neck, but stopped when it reached her shirt. Hesitating for only a second it moved down to her chest, making Pearl flinch and then blush. It took its hand away when it reached her stomach.

He did this three more times. Paying particular attention to Amethysts hair. Garnet even let him take her shades off. When he was done he stepped back, looked them all over one more time, then walked away looking at the rest of the house.

As he walked away Steven and the gems let out a collective breath. Pearl was still blushing and covered her chest up. Amethyst straightened her hair and trying not to laugh at kept watching the other gem. And Steven was wondering why Pearl was acting like she was.

"That's over with. Now Steven, take us to the ball you found," ordered Garnet.

He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. The others fallowed him and sat on the floor around the table, watching as the gem flipped the light switch on and off. Pearl picked up the orange ball and examined it.

"Well, this is obviously a deep space probe converted to carry cargo. Meant to go for long distances in short periods of time."

She put it down and picked up the black box. It was small, solid with no openings, and had two buttons, one red and the other green. She looked to Garnet, who simply nodded. Pearl pressed the green one.

The box lit up with a holographic screen. On it was an orange gem. She was sitting in a small, metal room. Then she spoke.

'Hello, I'm Sunstone. I was a warrior in the rebellion five thousand years ago. I fought for Rose Quartz. In these recordings I will be cataloging many things. I decided to do this Rose, when I heard you were still fighting for Earth. I know you haven't heard from me for a long time, but I hope you trust me.'

'First off, if you are not Rose, but one of her friends, I think you should know about me. My job in the war was as a spy. A triple agent. I worked with Rose by pretending to work with Homeworld. They also saw my potential as a spy so they sent me to spy on the rebels. But make no mistake, I have full loyalty for Rose. And I ask that you take this to her.'

'After the war ended instead of rejoining the Crystal Gems like I wanted Rose told me to go back to Homeworld and remain a spy for her. I did. So for the last five thousand years I've been here. Waiting for something to happen.'

'Rose, I want you to know that your message didn't stop on Earth. There are still gems on Homeworld that believe in you. We are still fighting for peace in your name. I myself am one of them, so I feel the need to do this for you.'

'Rose! I have it. After centuries of waiting, I have it. I have been assigned to a secret project. I'm not sure what it is yet, but all I need is some time.'

'From what I have gathered so far, I can tell you this is big. I heard Yellow Diamond herself has ordered that all information on this project is to be reported directly to her. That means this is extremely important.'

'...I've figured out what this is. It's a gem. But not an ordinary gem. This is a synthetic gem. From what I can understand they started working on this when the rebellion first started. And when Homeworld lost it was canceled. But know that you are fighting again, they reinstated it.'

'Sorry my last message was cut short. As I was saying before. What they would do in this project is take a Gem, wipe their memory, and then force them into their gem. Once that is done they break the gem. And I don't mean into a few pieces, they grind it to dust. Then all the pieces are placed inside a special container, then hit it with radiation. Not enough to damage it, but enough to cause it to change on a subatomic level. After that the gem is compressed and reformed. This creates a Gem that is stronger, faster, and more powerful then a normal one. I've seen it. I also did some digging. They have done this thousands of times, but it only worked once. I have to go, bye.'

'I saw the Gem today for the first time. It was unusual. I remember back on Earth that most humans considered us to be female. And despite the fact we are able to function as such, we are technically genderless. But this one, I do believe it could be considered a male. We studied its... his... ahem, anatomy, and I honestly think he could.'

'We did tests on the gem today, and his physical abilities are incredibly. He can lift over one hundred tons, run faster then the speed of sound, crush boulders the size of buildings with its bare hands, and jump so high he can almost leave the atmosphere. But that is not his greatest weapon. His greatest weapon is his Shadow Force. I can't talk anymore. Till next time.'

'His Shadow Force is an artificial ability that lets the use control shadow. From a shadow the size of a strand of hair, to one the size of planet. He is even able to solidify them into weapons. He can even make clones of himself and others. It is by far his most powerful weapon. Anyway, Rose I am planning on sending him to you. I still need a little time, but I think it shouldn't be too much longer. So on that note, I think my next transmission will be my last.'

'As I said, this will most likely be my last message. I have my plan in place. Now I must simply wait. I plan on wiping his memory, so he won't remember the tests, experiments, and everything else he went through. It wasn't good Rose. They put him through things no one should have to. I truly feel sorry for him. Also, before you do anything with him, you need to know that even though his body is incredibly, his mind is feeble. From the second he formed his mind was like that of a human child. He may seem imposing, but show any aggression and he will run and hide. So in conclusion, help this Gem Rose. I believe he is worth more than as a killing machine, and so goodbye.'

As the four of them sat there in silence, they had hundreds of questions they wanted to ask. They looked at each other, then to the gem in the kitchen opening and closing the refrigerator, looking at the light.

It was Steven who broke the silence by asking, "So what do we do with him?"

Amethyst and Pearl looked to Garnet. She thought for a minute then stood up, turned to the gem, and brought out her gauntlets. The others followed and drew their weapons. Steven stepped back, not wanting to get in the middle.

"Pearl, go hold the door open. Amethyst, get into position and when I tell you, wrap him in your whip and throw him outside. We don't want the house destroyed."

They both nodded and did as they were told. When they were ready Garnet waited. They all knew what this gem could do, so they were taking no chances. If the gem in the messages was to be believed then they couldn't take any chances. Mostly because of Stevens safety, and because Rose isn't here.

"Now Amethyst!" she yelled. As commanded Amethyst threw her whip at him and wrapped him up, then threw him with all his strength out the door. Garnet ran out after him as did the others.

Steven didn't know what to do. On one hand the Gems wouldn't want him to go out there, especially with how strong the other gem is. But on the other, they didn't tell him to stay in the house. He thought about it, but then something in the back of his mind told him to go out. So he did.

And what he saw scared him. The gem was up against the cliff being punched repeatedly by Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst were making sure he stayed put. Then he looked at him. He was afraid, no he was terrified. Then Steven felt something not just in his head, but in his heart tell him to do something. So he did.

He ran down the steps as fast as he could. As he got closer to them he could see the black gems face better, and he was crying. Just as Garnet was about to give him the final blow, Steven jumped in front of her and brought up a bubble.

"Stop!"

Garnet just managed to stop her fist before hitting it. She then yelled, "Steven! Get out of the way."

"No. I can't let you guys hurt him. Look at him."

And they did. But instead of seeing a dangerous gem that could hurt Steven, they saw a crying, shaking, child trying to hide behind Steven. They lowered their weapons.

"Please guys. You heard the recordings. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Why can't we help him?"

"Steven, we know it is dangerous. We need to bubble it before it hurts someone," said Garnet.

"No. We can't. He's... he's my responsibility. That gem Sunstone, she sent him here so that my mom could help him. But she's not here, and I am. So because she can't do it, it's my job to do it. Mom isn't here because of me, so it's my job to do the things she was meant to do. Please Garnet, I know I can do this."

Garnet looked at him. He had started to cry at some point, and he started to look at her with his puppy eyes. She wanted to tell him no but, "I can't say no to that face. Alright Steven. You can look after him, but if he gives us even one reason to think he will hurt someone, we will break him."

He smiled, removed the bubble and turned to the gem. It was in the fetal position, still crying, and covered in wounds. Steven tapped him on the shoulder. The gem jumped a little and tried to crawl away.

Steven slowly moved over to him. He smiled, held out hi hand, and said, "Come on. We won't hurt you."

The gem looked at his hand for a minute the slowly reached his over to him. When it was only an inch away he stopped, looked into Stevens eyes, then grasped his hand.


End file.
